Augmented reality (AR) refers to the use of technology to superimpose computer-generated images, text, or other information over a user's real world view. Typically, the superimposed information provides further information about an object of interest within an augmented reality view of an augmented reality device. Examples of AR devices include wearable eyeglasses, smartphones, and other user devices having AR capabilities. In an example usage, a user may carry or wear an AR device around a city and view an object of interest, such as a landmark or restaurant, within an AR view of the AR device. The AR view may further include a tag, marker, or other visual indication that includes additional information about the object of interest such as comments or reviews from other users.